futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Jack Brogan (Brogan)
Early Life Jack Brogan was born on January 25th, 1974. Jack was born to a moderate republican family, very close to the Bushes. Jack First met Barbra Bush in 1996 When The Barbra Bush Hospital opened in his hometown. Jack Became interested in Politics when he enterd public school and became Class President and read lots of books on 20th Centuary Presidents. When Jack was 14 years old his family moved to a little town named Freeport (in Maine) Where Jack’s Father John, became a US Senator. High School and College Jack wasnt just good at Politics he was also the Starting Shooting Guard On his local Basketball Team. Jack Brogan Got to meet lots of Famous Politicans when his father was a US Senator. He met Joe Biden, etc which made him very popular and he hoped when he was ild enough that he could take his fathers seat when he retires. Jack went on to Harvard and Majoring in PolItical Sience. Jack then came back to his home state in 1995 to run for public office. Represenative Career Jack announced his candidacy for The House on his 26th Birthday. He ran as a Moderate Democrat, unopposed in the primary’s, but then met a hard Republican Challenger named Jane Amero, former Maine State Senate Minority Leader. It was a very close race until the end when Jack Brogan got a key Endorsement from Joe Biden (D-DE) That boosted his campaign and Jack won in a landslide. During Early into his first term Jack Brogan Changed Political Party’s Decresing his support and his endorsements but did gain endorsements from the whole Bush family during the next election Jack won in a landslide against John Baldacci Important Bill Positions No Children left Behind: Aye War in Iraq: Nay Tax Relief: Aye The Abortion Bill: Nay Speaker of The House After Being a Rep for 3 years, 29 year old Brogan got nominated by the Republican Party to run For Speaker Of The House Jack faced a Tough Challenge, Nancy Pelosi Seaking Re-Election to the speaker seat. Although Brogan did have the charm and unseated Nancy and became the youngest Speaker Of The House Ever. Jack Continued his hard work as a Rep Voting on lots of important Bills 1 Dollar Coin: Aye CAF Act: Nay Jack won re-election 2 times unopossed. Jack Also Switched Parties Due to Unknown Reasons. Special Senate Election on April 12th 2010, Senator John Brogan announced he would be retiring from the Senate Evective Immediately , Everyone knew that this was a setup for Speaker Brogan to Become a Senator land He did enter the election but he wasn’t alone Independent Angus King and Democrat Tom Allen ran against Brogan but didn’t catch him, Jack won by 2 towns (Augusta and Belfast). Senate Career Jack became a senator on April 20th 2010 Sucseeding His Father. Senator Brogan became an important Senator, Becuse if his Moderate Positions He was the first Person The Democrats tried to swing or the first the republicans tried to lock up. Senator Brogan was elected Senate Minority Whip by his party for a few years, then when the republicans took majority was chosen as Senate Majority Leader. And he held that title intill 2021. Important Bill Positions During 111 Dont Ask Dont Tell R: Aye Sonya Sotomayor: Aye FDA Act: Nay Hungry Kids: Nay Important Bill Positions during 112 WhistleBlower Protection: Aye Leahy Act: Nay. (More to be added) 2nd Term Difficultlys On Christmas Day in 2015 Senator Jack Brogan announced he would be running for a 3rd Term. He faced former Democrat Friend Mark Eves, Mark wanted that senate seat bad so he spilled secrets about Jack one of them was that while being a Rep he accepted illegal Donations to help him Win elections. Senator Brogan was then supeanod during the election which distracted him from running his campaign there fore losing momentum. The Sneate found nothing of which was illegal and Senator Brogan was allowed to keep running his campaign. By the time that Whole thing had been sorrted out Mark Eves’s Campaign had been gaining momentum And polls showed that he had a BIG lead in the election. So Jack started thinking BIG about endorsements He gained key Bipartisan endorsements from Jeb Bush, Marco Rubio, Bernie Sanders and Suprisingly Barack Obama, Soon after New polls came in showing that Brogan had a big Lead. Jack then went on to win at the same time Donald Trump Became President-Elect. Neil Gorsuch: Yes Brett Kavanaugh: No 2020 Presidential Election During His 2nd Term Being a Senator Jack started to make calls to friends, and Family expressing interest in running for President. He called Governor Janet Mills (D-ME) to make sure that they had a good replacement for his seat, In June of 2018, Senator Jack Brogan announced on Live Television from his office that he would be running for President, he joined a crowded party with lots of politicians wanting to put the REAL republicans back in the White House he joined Marco Rubio, Jeb Bush, Rand Paul, and Mitt Romney. Early polls showed that Voters Perfered Jack in office but Iowa voters chose Mitt Romney, Mitt won the Iowa caucus giving him a early boost. In New Hampshire Jack won in a landslide, most people thought it was because of his relations and Closeness with the state and its people. Super Tuesday Senator Mitt Romney: Alaska,Massachusetts. Senator Jack Brogan: Vermont, Tennessee, Georgia, and Minnesota. Senator Rand Paul: Texas, Oklahoma, Virginia. Former Governor Jeb Bush: Arkansas. Senator Marco Rubio: Dropped our before Super Tuesday. Massachuetts Craziness 2 Weeks before the Massachuetts Primaries, Polls showed that Jack Brogan would be winning in a landslide That left republicans scratching there Heads, they loved Senator Brogan but that was Mitt Romneys Former Homestate HE should be winning in a landslide. But they weren’t thinking that for long, Mitt Romney Campaigned hard in Massachuetts Bringing him to a 3 percent lead in the polls. Then Jack Brogan held a rally in Boston saying “Really, Massachusetts you can do better you don’t have to vote for me but don’t vote for the guy that left you for some Christians in Utah” Then Fox News polls showed that they were tied but not for long Mitt Romney did not stop talking about Jack being a former Dem and he eventually won. Drop Outs and Endorsments Right after Super Tuesday, Fmr Governor Jeb Bush Disbanded his campaign due to loss of campaign momentum. A couple days later he officially endorsed Jack Brogan for President. When Marco Rubio Dropped our He didn’t endorse anyone, But 1 day later he endorsed Rand Paul For President. The Remaining Candidates are Rand Paul, Mitt Romney, and Jack Brogan. A few days later after Rand Paul won Nebraska he dropped out and endorsed Mitt Romney, after Rand Paul Dropped out Marco Rubio endorsed Jack Brogan giving him a big boost in campaign momentum. Over the next couple of months Romney gained Endorsements from Lindse Graham, Ted Cruz, and Chris Christie. Democrat Nomination During the time of the 2020 Primaries, The DNC was in the midst of a internal civil war between Senator Sanders and Represenative Cortez' "Sympathetic Socialists", Speaker Pelosi's "Progressives", and Senate Minority Leader Chuck Shummers "Establishments". This led to the Primaries having a jam packed, record setting number of major candidates. That number being 22. Those included... * Sen. Bernie Sanders * Former Vice President Joe Biden * Sen. Angus King * South Bend Mayor Pete Buttigieg * Sen. Elizabeth Warren * Sen. Kamala Harris * HUD Sec. Jullian Castro * Gov. Steve Bullock * Sen. Kirsten Gillibrand * Fmr Senator. Bill Nelson * Fmr Rep. Beto O'Rourke * Rep. Tim Ryan * Sen. Tim Kaine * Rep. Seth Moulton * Sen. Cory Booker * Gov. Jay Inslee * Sen. Amy Klobuchar * Gov. Gretchen Whitmer * Dwyane "The Rock" Johnson * Rep. Tulsi Gabbard * Sen. Michael Bennett * Fmr Mayor. Wayne Messem After Senator King's amazing Iowa performance, many centrist candidates dropped out and support King. As the primaries went on, many candidates dropped out and supported the candidate left in the race that aligned with their ideals the most. Leaving the delagates to choose between Sen. Kamala Harris, Fmr Vice President. Joe Biden, Sen. Bernie Sanders, and Sen. Angus King. Ballots At Open Convention 1st Ballot: https://www.yapms.com/app/?m=84470 2nd Ballot: Senator King forced to drop out, endorses Senator Bernie Sanders. https://www.yapms.com/app/?m=81800 3rd Ballot: Senator Harris forced to drop out, endorses Senator Bernie Sanders. https://www.yapms.com/app/?m=96719 4th Ballot: Senator Bernie Sanders locks up the nomanation sweeping the western half of the united states. https://www.yapms.com/app/?m=24764 As ballons and stremaers start to fall from the rafters Chair of The DNC Tom Perez introduces 2020 Democratic Nominee For President Sen. Bernie Sanders and his running mate, Gov. Gretchen Whitmer! Sanders/Whitmer 2020 Republican Nomination After Super Teusday, Republican Convention Jack Brogan had a lot of ideas for a VP Canidate, He was thinking Susan Collins, Paul LePage, Christopher Dodd, and Ted Cruz. He didn’t announce his VP Canidate the Traditional way, He Didn’t tell anybody on his staff, friends or family who he was choosing except the person who was and the others who weren’t. Right after Jeb Bush Spoke our Came Former 30 year Conservative Democrat, Christopher Dodd, with that choice the Brogan-Dodd Campaign became the first Bipartisan Campaign ever with a Democrat and Republican. Many Americans were happy with this change but some weren’t Ted Cruz withdrew his support for the campaign and not voting in the election, even with a big name not Endorsing Jack, a great number of polls showed that no momentum was taken from that issue. Keynote Speakers * Former Governor Jeb Bush * Former 30 year Senator John Brogan * Former President Barack Obama * Former Governor Paul LePage * Governor Kelly Ayotte (R-NH) * Senator Mitt Romney (R-UT) General Election Having a BiPartisan Ticket for the presidency, increased the tickets popularuty, but also made it harder to win in regions that weren’t really familier with Chris Dodd or Jack Brogan. The Booker-Harris Ticket was the ultimate liberal ticket. They Fought for a Single Payer HealthCare System, Banning Guns from all websites, and Funding all Planned Parenthoods Across the nation. For Brogan-Dodd Ticket They proposed, Abortion only if the baby‘s health is in question, putting bodycameras on police officer, and Commiting to Bipartisanship in Congress. Endorsements For Brogan-Dodd * 39th President Jimmy Carter * 43rd President George W Bush * 44th VP Dan Quayle * 42nd VP Walter Mondale * 46th VP Dick Cheney * 47th VP Joe Biden * Senator Joe Manchin (D-WV) * Senator Richard Blumenthal (D-CT) * Senator Lisa Murkowski (R-AK) * And Many More Election Night On November 6th 2020, It was the day that was gonna mark history either way, For Brogan it’s having the first Bi-Partisan Ticket ever, The 2nd African-American elected President. and for Sanders its having the first Female Vice President (Whitmer). Canidates made last minute stops in swing states like Florida, and Pennsylvania. The Candidates then returned to their Campaign Headquarters in Massachusetts and California to hear the election results. https://www.270towin.com/maps/P6AW3 At 11:47pm The Battle-Ground State Pennsylvania was called at Jack Brogan was elected 46th President Of The United States of Anerica. As Soon as Brogan heard, he got on his plane to celeb where it all started in Freeport, Maine (The Birthplace of L.L. Bean). ______________ Category:Politics Category:Famous People Category:Brogan